


Giving up is not an option

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey is still fighting with the aftermath of the alien incident





	Giving up is not an option

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**31_days**](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  prompt: if even a bit of the curse clings to you, you'll be transformed into a hideous creature." "forever?" "yes, forever.

When Zeke tried to pull him into his arms, Casey suddenly stiffened. „No! We can't do this.“

The older boy noticed the panic in his voice and leaned back onto the old couch again, even if he couldn't understand this sudden change in Casey's mood. „Hey, you know, I would never force you to anything. We'll wait until you are ready for the next step.“

Casey shook his head, tears sparkling in his eyes. „It's not that. I want it so much; I want to be together with you, and all. But I can't! Best, we go separate ways. Stay away from me.“

Inwardly Zeke cringed; the words did hurt so much. He had never been the one who did believe in love and a serious relationship, but Casey had taught him to trust. The thought alone that all this would be over was almost unbearable. „Guess you need to explain this,“ he murmured, his voice rough. „One moment you tell me that you love me, and in the next, you sent me away? I don't get it.“

„I love you,“ Casey reassured him. „But I'm afraid one day I will harm you.“

„You won't. You can't. My life is so much better together with you.“

„But what if the curse still clings to me and someday I will turn into a hideous creature? I wouldn't be able to control myself anymore.“

Zeke swallowed hard when the realization hit him. It was only some months ago, and even he was still dreaming about it now and then. Casey had never talked about what had happened to him in this night, and Zeke had never asked. It was easier not to think too much about it. „Mary Beth,“ he asked.

Casey hesitated shortly, then he nodded. „I've dreamed about her tonight. The moment she died. She looked at me with dark eyes full of hate... any triumph, when she spat all her larvas onto me. I can still feel the pain of how they dug into my flesh to find a way inside me.“

Zeke shuddered visibly. „It was only a nightmare.“

„I don't know.“ Casey shrugged helplessly. „I can't remember what has happened that night. So maybe it is true. Maybe I am the new host of the aliens, and they are only waiting for the right moment to take control over me.

If this ever happens, you must promise me something, Zeke. Bring it to an end before I get too strong; you know what to do. A pen of Scat right into the eye...“ Shaking all over, he paused, curling together on the couch.

Zeke's heart was beating wild; his thoughts were racing. No, this couldn't be. Not Casey, not him. The idea of a scenario like this alone was just too horrible. But suddenly a deep peace came over him; there was only one answer to all this. He pulled Casey into his arms, holding him tight. „Stop talking like that. Giving up is not an option.

Whatever will happen, you won't have to go through it alone again. We will fight, for our life, for our future. You and me together, Casey, we will defeat every fucking alien queen when it is necessary.“


End file.
